


The best choice?

by Vlood



Series: KakaObi One-shots [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Uchiha Obito, I made this one a mess, I'm Sorry, M/M, nukenin Obito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlood/pseuds/Vlood
Summary: Obito simply won't let anyone separate him from his children, not even the old decrepit bastard who claims to be his hokage.(To more context you can read my work "My Anbu" but it's not completely necessary).
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: KakaObi One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610770
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	The best choice?

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. I decided to make a serie of this universe.

...

Obito held the Hokage's appointment firmly in his hands.

Apparently it was important, because an Anbu, who he didn't know, handed it to him and refused to leave his living room without him first opening and reading it.

“Cat-san, you must be young. Sit down, I'll bring tea and cookies. ”

He had already gotten used to that, if he continued like this he would have already shared a snack with each Konoha anbu.

Obito took the cookies from a jar on the top shelf, placed them on a plate and brought them to the table. Then he grabbed two cups and the kettle next to the tea bags.

He sat down, with the citation unopened, and made the tea.

"Uchiha-san, please read the citation."

Anbu's voice was soft and calm, like that of one of his old toys. One of his many broken toys left behind after the fourth- No. The voice sounded like the little he remembered of his baby cousin Itachi.

"Why so much trouble to me read it, Cat-san?"

"Hokage-sama expects you to answer it."

Obito stared at the mask, seeing only a minimal and almost imperceptible movement of the anbu's discomfort. Sigh. Fucking Sarutobi.

He took the letter again and without further delay, opened the envelope without care.

“Obito Uchiha.

You are informed that your services are required as a Konoha asset. Introduce yourself as soon as possible in my office.

-Hiruzen Sarutobi. ”

“Oh great Kaguya. What an annoyance ”

The anbu just looked in silence. Worse Obito would swear he enjoys his suffering.

"Tell Sarutobi that-"

“Hokage-same expressed that you would look for excuses or oppose resistance. That is why he consigned me to take you to him, even if it is by force. ”

Obito's eyebrow contracted and trembled.

"Tell the Hokage that he can put his consigned on his-"

He didn't have time to finish the sentence that the anbu brat had carried him on his shoulder.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO-"

And again and suddenly he was cut by that rude anbu; jumping out the window with him on his shoulder. And even worse, the snack wasn't over.

...

Sarutobi sneeze. A bad feeling of premonition appeared in his gut. He was not even able to warn it too much before the anbu he had sent with a letter for Obito Uchiha entered with the named on his shoulder and then dropped him.

“Rude brat. You will see, I will teach you to respect me! ”

Sarutobi cleared his throat so that the Uchiha deigned to direct his attention.

"Sarutobi."

"Uchiha."

Great.

"What's that about becoming an asset?" Asked the accuser.

“You have been idle for too long, Obito. The village needs strong shinobis and the elders demand that you need to demonstrate your shinobi capacity and join the forces since the village will not cover your expenses as if you were a retired shinobi.

"Sarutobi, I served and fell for the war. I was literally crushed for being a shinobi, I suffered what must be suffered and according to shinobi laws I have already done my part."

"Obito. Shinobi laws no longer apply to you, not in the same way as others. Currently, you have them ... over exempted, you and your situation ”.

Obito frowned strongly.

“I care little what they believe. I do not intend to return to shinobi activity. ”

...

"Where ... WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY CHILDREN ?!"

All the people near the Hokage tower shuddered and were surprised to see the Uchiha suddenly entering in with an aura of murder.

"Oh, Obito." Sarutobi spat the smoke from his pipe. "Yes, of course, you can pass."

"Where are my children?"

The rage was too obvious on the face of the Uchiha, it seemed about to explode.

"The orphans were taken with families that can support them."

"With ... with what right do you decide to take my children?"

"With the one I have granted as Hokage-".

“I AM NOT INTERESTED THAT YOU ARE THE HOKAGE! RETURN MY CHILDREN TO ME! ”

Tears began to fall down Obito's face by the time Minato appeared.

"What's going on here? Everyone talks about you screaming like a beast to the Hokage office, Obito. ”

"This ... this bastard ... he had taken my children."

Minato's eyes widened.

“This was a premeditated decision, Minato. Mr. Uchiha refuses to return to service as Shinobi, we warned him there would be consequences if he refused. ”

"Hokage-same, but-"

"We are not going to change our mind because Mr. Uchiha seems not to do it either."

Sarutobi seemed confident, sure that the strategy proposed by Koharu would work. The only thing that bothered him a bit about the whole situation was how the children and Obito suffered, but it was in favor of the village.

Everything is acceptable in favor of the village.

“Look me in the face, Hokage. I, Obito Uchiha, will never be a toy in this disgusting village…. neither would be my children. ”

And Kamui took Obito.

...

"Where are they?"

Kakashi's serious countenance showed concern and anger, to some extent.

“No one in the damn village, not a single soul, not even a sense… nobody will tell me where my children are

no one will tell me where my Obito is. ”

The Hokage anbus tensed when they saw Kakashi Hatake, the hound, looking at the Hokage with an anger that seemed impassive.

"Hatake, could you calm down?"

“Calm down? You ask me to calm down when I arrive at a mission in which I spent three disgusting months and being the only thing I want is to be with MY family, I find that nobody knows where they are. Why? I do not know. So no, NO. I. WON'T. CALM. DOWN. ”

"Very good. Then let me inform you ...

Obito Uchiha has been declared a nukenin. He kidnaped four orphaned children from the leaf and run away. ”

Kakashi's face turned red.

"What?"

“Your partner is a criminal. He has kidnapped the children and ran away. ”

"You can not be serious".

“I am Kakashi. The last time he was seen was through the rain village. ”

...

"Fuck Konoha."

...

Obito was in a pretty crappy abandoned house with his children. They were in the rain village, hiding. After having known the possibility of losing his children, he had decided to flee with them, leave the leaf and his people behind, including his beloved anbu, Kakashi is too faithful to the village to have followed his idea of leaving everything behind.

"Oka-san ... when is Anbu-oto-san coming?"

"Eh ... he ... will ...he will come with us someday?"

Holy shit he swore he would never be a reason to his children cry, and he knows they would do it if he tells them that they abandoned Kakashi, in a certain way, because of the fact that Kakashi is faithful to the leaf.

His eldest daughter stared at him and then ran her eyes.

"He will come to us sooner or later."

He felt shame.

His eldest daughter knew. And he wasn't going to deny anything, he wouldn't deny anything for being a damn coward.

...

Obito was cooking. Rice again, had not even been able to collect many fruits or plants, had left suddenly and without a plan. Sincerely it had been an escape too ridiculous for his taste, he had planned nothing more than to take his children with him and now his children would have nothing appetizing to eat.

"Oh for Kaguya ... I've been a criminal again ... I'm a criminal again... but now I'm just a ridiculous criminal ..."

The black eyes looked to where his oldest daughter was reading for the little ones. They were still just babies who got into his messes, they should never have been involved with him the way they did.

He should never have formed a bond with them ...

He should never have fallen in love.

He should never have allowed himself weakness.

But what is done is done.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is hard of reading or doesn't make sense, but I've been so filled with crap in my life that it's a bit hard to write anything even when I want to.
> 
> Also, I don't know but I feel like the translation of this one was horrible. 
> 
> I accept constructive critiques!


End file.
